Familia Uchiha GRAVIDEZ MASCULINA
by RinM-pregs
Summary: Sinopse: Já estava decidido não havia volta , a unica opção era se casar com Uchiha Sasuke , Malditos pais como podem deixar uma divida enorme dessas , sua unica saída se casar com Sasuke roubar seu dinheiro e fugir... Mas o problema lhe afeta como ira criar uma criança com um maniaco, frio e interesseiro.
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUÇÂO

Naruto estava na sua casa , quando recebe uma carta de um segurança , leu a mesma seu mundo desabou , uma divida enorme de yens detinha e no final ainda detinha que não pagar deveras se casar com um dos Uchihas , olhou o nome dos autores da divida viu o nome de seus pais , olhou para o segurança e disse '' não tenho como pagar '' .

O segurança apenas sorriu e disse '' otimo sua unica opição é ser esposo de Uchiha Sasuke... que má sorte em... ''

Naruto engolio seco pensou e logo disse ; ''nunca... '' naruto tentou correr mais o segurança lhe pegou e jogou no carro . Naruto gritava o segurança pegou de sue bolso um pano umido e tampou sua boca e nariz fazendo o mesmo desmaiar ...

Prologo ; Declaração de Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto , acorda com uma enorme dor de cabeça coloca a mão na mesma e abre o olhos lentamente por conta da claridade faz suas lindas orbes azuis arderem , com os olhos cerrados vê o ambiente em volta estava deitado em um espaçoso e macio futon . Olhou a janela com grades, suspirou olhou para o outro canto da sala viu um guarda-roupa com suas roupa de sua antiga - se assim pudesse chamar - casa , ia se levantar quando senti uma dor aguda e tremenda em seu quadril .

– Grhummm... – gemeu arrastado , tocou em suas navegas , passando a mão sobre o liquido, cheirou logo em cima franziu o cenho com o cheiro de esperma misturado com sangue .

Estava foi estrupado em quanto dormia , lagrimas caiam sobre sua face dourada e bela pegou o lençol azul que cobria seu corpo e se limpo lentamente passou o pano pela sua entrada se contorceu mais precisaria limpa , toda vez que limpava gemia um pouco mais arrastado , parou quando escutou um riso na porta . Olhou para a mesma viu um jovem alto e belo cabelos negros que caiam belamente pelas suas orbes escuras , usava o terno preto fino e delicado com seda .

– Uzumaki Naruto... não.. – ele se aproximou do jovem com a bandeja , andava graciosamente.

–... – Naruto permaneceu calado seu corpo tremia e usou o lençol para se cobrir até a cabeça.

– Baka... para que se esconder – O garoto riu - ... EU vi mais do que devia já... – falou acariciando as pernas de Naruto sobre o lençol , por extinto Naruto chuta o garoto de olhos negros , acertando sua face , por sua palidez a marca do chute fica vermelha .

– vo-vo..cê é um... monstro .. por fazer isso comi-..go – falou soluçava não por se estrupado mais por ter que pagar uma divida que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia .

– Que se dane , coma... – entregou a bandeja . - Tem 45 minutos para descer escolha uma roupa boa vamos nos conhecer melhor . – disse isso sasuke saiu do quarto sem ao menos deixar o menor protesta .

Naruto olhou para bandeja que estava em seu lado tinhas frutas, toradas , doces e por fim chá ver optou apenas tomar e come uma torada , após comer limpo a boca com as costas da mãos . Ajunto toda sua força para ficar em pé apoiou-se na parede para não perder o equilíbrio foi andando lentamente até o guarda roupa que estava aberto . Pegou no mesmo uma blusa branca e por baixo colocou uma camiseta vermelha que no centro tinha um formato de um sol , calça jeans preta que detinha rasgos no joelhos e por fim seu coturno surrado .

Andou lentamente até a porta e abrindo-a viu a arquetetura do ambiente era fino e elegante até nos mínimos detalhes , Naruto passava por empregados da casa e eles lhe diziam que ''Sasuke-sama esta esperando ele na sala de jantar'' com a ajuda de um garoto ruivo e olhos verdes conseguiu chegar lá .

– Obrigado... – agradeceu naruto corado era vergonhoso todos sabendo o que aconteceu ontem mais , por que o único que na sabia era ele... será que Sasuke o drogou. Chegou na sala avia varias pessoas com ternos Naruto se sentia um pouco encomodado mais viu que Sasuke acenava para ele sentar-se ao seu lado foi até o mesmo sem nenhuma importância no mundo .

Após Naruto sentar-se numa posição que não lhe adia muito , Sasuke pegou uma colher e uma taça fazendo um barulho chamando atenção de todos .

– Senhores e senhores... - Todos olhavam o dono daquela imensão mansão . – Quero que conheçam meu esposo , Uzumaki Naruto... Naruto quero que você conheça os Uchihas... . Antes que Sasuke pude-se pronunciar algum um Jovem alto de cabelos negros prendido num rabo de cavalo adentra na sala .

– OHAIOOOO! – falou sentando-se numa cadeira vazia ao lado de Naruto .

– Itachi... – sasuke trinca os dentes mais volta a sorrir . – como ia dizendo daqui a 3 meses vai ter meu casamento com Uzumaki Naruto . – após falar isso volta s esentar , muitos cochichavam outros sorriam de felicidades e davam parabéns , Itachi estava pasmo com o loiro ao seu lado era belo e frágil provavelmente se desse um soco nele poderia até quebra por extinto , lambeu os lábios acariciou a as pernas de Naruto e sussurrou em seu ouvido dando uma cantada barrata ;

– você veio de uma doceria.. por que você é um doce que to morrendo de vontade de comer...-Itachi começou a passar as mãos nas navegas de Naruto a apalpando as com vontade , Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados e pasmo , lagrimas caiam de seus olhos única coisa que podia falar erra.

– Pare... – Sasuke olhou para seu novo '' esposo '' sorridente quando desceu seu olhar vendo Itachi lhe acariciando , seu sangue ferveu , não pensou duas vezes levantou-se parou na atrás da cadeira de Itachi , puxou pelos cabelos e o tacando no chão .

– Estais bêbado vai embora infeliz.. – Sasuke falou em fúria nunca pensou que seu irmão poderia ser tão idiota . Pegou Naruto pelo braço ambos ,deixaram os outros membros da família abismado com a atitude de Sasuke , era apenas seu noivo por que tanto barulho .

– Pare... esta me machucando... – tentava se solta mais em vão eles entraram num quarto muito maior do que acordas-te , Sasuke joga Naruto com tudo na cama fazendo o menor gemer .

– És burro... por não falou nada ou bateu nele ... você é meu... – suas palavras saiam como trovoes o menor se encolhe mais e mais.

– n.. não sou , seu... não sou seu esposo , m-me deixe ir embora – suplicava .

– Claro que és meu , dormis-te comigo não é mais puro , ninguém mais dormira com um garoto que não é puro... – falava irônico .

–... – sasuke se aproximou de naruto , a face do loirinho estava corada segurou seu queixo com brutalidade , e entreabrindo a boca de Naruto a força lhe roubando um beijo avassalado e demorado , sua língua travava um batalha fogosa , vendo que o pequeno lhe empurra com as duas mãos por falta de ar , separa o beijo e volta a falar .

– Não em porta esconder a dor que esta sentiu você sabe que mesmo sendo estrupo não és mais virgem... que saber o que aconteceu ontem ótimo... – Sasuke sentou ao lado de naruto enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Você chegou...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

No capitulo anterior (-... – sasuke se aproximou de naruto , a face do loirinho estava corada segurou seu queixo com brutalidade , e entreabrindo a boca de Naruto a força lhe roubando um beijo avassalado e demorado , sua língua travava um batalha fogosa , vendo que o pequeno lhe empurra com as duas mãos por falta de ar , separa o beijo e volta a falar .

– Não em porta esconder a dor que esta sentiu você sabe que mesmo sendo estrupo não és mais virgem... que saber o que aconteceu ontem ótimo... – Sasuke sentou ao lado de naruto enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Você chegou...)

Na madrugada de ontem

– Senhor troucemos o garoto -disse um dos seguranças com o garoto no seu colo .

– Otimo... – sua voz era grave e rouca detinha um taça de algum liquido em sua mão – Deixe o garoto no quarto de hospedes . o Segurança afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho ordenado .

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso , não existe outra maneira – perguntou uma das empregadas mais velhas de lá mais também uma das mas bonitas seu nome era Tsunade , Desde pequeno Tsunade foi como uma mãe para Sasuke e Itachi cuido e alimentou .

– Não a outra... – suspirou teria outras maneiras de ter Naruto mais essas seria a mais fácil de telo bem , família de naruto devia memso muito dinheiro mais nada que um trabalho resolva , a pagar por isso falcificou o documento . – acho melhor vocês tirar umas férias... não querque a senhora veja o que vi acontecer daqui para frente .

– Yoo! – A mulher loira de olhos escuros redondos e belos pediu licença e foi arrumar suas coisas para suas férias .

Sasuke andou de um lado paro o outro teria que ter um plano , a primeira etapa já estava concluída agora só falta lhe tirar a pureza de seu corpo era errado mais tinha que fazer , sasuke abriu a gaveta de seu escritório dentro da mesma tinha dois comprimidos , jogou no copo que esta em sua mãos e subiu para o quarto , entrou lá viu o garoto encolhido na cama e chorando, seu coração aperto mais tinha que continuar com o plano .

– Yo... – chamo Sasuke . – Ei... garoto...

– Deixe-me ir... – suplicou com os olhos banhados.

– Ok , mais tem que me fazer um favor . – falou tirando seu casaco e sapato.

– e o que tenho que fazer .

– bem , esta frio - mentiu . – não pode ficar doente bebas isso e amanha cedo você ira embora. - ao terminar de falar estendeu a taça de um liquido meio amarelado .

– Sou menor de idade não posso beber . - defendeu-se ficou meio tenso , Sasuke ainda segurava o conteúdo , por fim acabou bebendo o liquido . O álcool desse por sua garganta queimando-a por dentro mais se acostumou , após beber até o ultimo gole , tosse e sorriu . Quando foi levantar para querer ir embora tropeça seu corpo enfraquece , sua visão ficar meia turva tenta se levantar mais em vão Sasuke avia lhe dado uma boa quantidade de relaxante muscular.

– O... o que fez comigo.. – perguntou , sasuke já se encontrava nu , Naruto arregala os olhos , por que foi aceitar aquela bebida . Mais nem se tivesse em condições iria fugir aquele garoto era forte seu corpo era definido sua coxa era grossa nada exagerado , Poderia até dizer que era um deus grego .

– Relaxe naruto... – Sasuke pegou o menor começou a despi-lo , começando pela camisa bermuda e por fim a cueca , sasuke olhava aquele membro adormecido que nem detinha pelos, e sorriu . Começou a deslizar sua língua pelo tórax do loiro , fazendo seu rastro de saliva, sua língua quente fazia arrepios na barriga do menor , gemia e suspirava . Sasuke subiu sua língua até um mamilos rosado e pequeno de Naruto , sua mão esquerda tratava de masturba o pequeno membro do loiro e o direito apertava e beliscava outro mamilo que não estava em sua boca.

Quando viu que o mamilo já estava vermelho e eriçado fez a mesma coisa no outro , quando termino sua língua deslizou lentamente até a virilha do menor . Segurou aquele membro de tamanho mediano , deslizou a mão para baixo tirando a pelagem e mostrando a glande rosada e com o pré-gozo. Sem nenhum rodeio abocanhou aquele membro , Naruto se contorceu e gemeu alto

– Ahaahaaahaha...! – Tentou normalizar sua respiração mais era impossível aquela língua fazia seu membro desaparecer e aparecer , era muita coisa para apenas um garoto com ele apenas se deitou com tudo escondendo a cabeça no travesseiro , para esconder um pouco de sua face corada .

Sasuke vendo o menor sofrer aumentou a sucção dando mais prazer para Naruto que nem suspirava agora gemia . Sasuke ficou sugando mais aquele membro até vim pequenos jatos adentrando em sua goela .

– Ahaaaaaaahaaa... – O loiro geme arrastado se contorcendo . Sasuke sorriu vitorioso , agora era sua vez de sentir prazer . Abaixou sua cueca , mostrando seu membro glande e pulsante que detinha o pré-gozo na glande , Naruto suspirava lentamente tentando buscar o Maximo de ar possível l para tentar voltar a indagar algo . Sasuke usou um pouco do esperma que tinha em sua boca , e cuspiu em seu membro . levanto mais as pernas do menor mostrando sua pequena fenda , cuspido no mesmo . Sasuke fez questão de acariciar aquela pequena entrada, o prazer já lhe invadiu . posicionou-se no meio das pernas do loiro , fez questão de ficar raspando sua glande na entrada do menor causando suspiros em ambas as partes , prensou sua glande na entrada do pequeno , pedindo passagem naquele lugar pequeno e apertado , dava pequenos trancos para ver se entrava após de trancos mais fortes conseguiu deixar seu membro até a metade , Naruto tinha seus olhos cheios de lagrimas e arregalados a sensação que estava sendo rasgando ao meu era enorme , fechou seu corpo , para ver se Sasuke saia de dentro de você causando mais desconforto ainda , por que , por que estava passando por isso , nunca desrespeito a lei pessoas , amigos ninguém era inocente ao ponto de até morrer por uma coisa insignificante .

Sasuke entrava cada vez , mais quando conseguiu entrar por completo , sorriu aliviado aquele lugar lhe causava ótimas sensações era , quente apertado e aconchegante parecia que a entrada foi moldado para ser dele .

– Naruto...

– Ahaahaaa.. s-sai... por f-avor... arde.. dói... – Começou a gemer quando Sasuke começou a se mexer ambos gemiam freneticamente a temperatura do quarto subiu ambos tinha uma fina camada de suor em ambos os corpo , O moreno antes estocava lentamente agora , aumentou a velocidade acertando a prospota. do pequeno que se contorcia em arco . Sasuke agora , queria dar prazer ao pequeno também , rodou suas mãos grandes no pequeno membro do garoto e começou a masturbá-lo .

– Narutoo... eu... – Sasuke estocava mais forte , estava quase chegando ao orgasmo , acertou mais três vezes a próstata de Naruto , fazendo o menor despejar seu prazer nas mãos do moreno , se contraindo dando mais prazer a Sasuke que soltou forte jatos dentro de sua entrada. Ambos tinham chegado ao êxtase . O loiro detinha a respiração acelerada parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona de 500 metros. Sasuke viu aquela boca vermelha e aberta , não resistiu e lhe roubou um beijo . Retirou seu membro da entrada do pequeno vendo ele se contorcendo tirou lentamente quando tirou seu membro viu sangue sair com um pouco de esperma , apenas suspira pega sua roupa , e se troca vai até o armário e cobre o pequeno com um lençol e sai do quarto . Após Sasuke sair Naruto adormece logo em seguida...

Agora.

Naruto detinha os olhos arregalados flash da noite de ontem vinham em sua mente Sasuke o estrupo...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto detinha os olhos arregalados flash da noite de ontem vinham em sua mente Sasuke o estrupo...

Sua respiração era acelerada e mal saia de suas narinas , Sasuke estranhou o comportamento de Naruto e logo indagou ;

– Oeww... Naruto-kun... – usou suas mãos para abanar o pequeno , vendo que o pequeno melhora a cada estante volta a ditar . – O que foi não se sente bem?

–... – o pequeno nada disse apenas afirmou com a cabeça e só depois indagou. – Não se preocupe... – falou a contra-gosta , estava com nojo de até olhar na face do moreno . - . . . Acho que é falta de sono ou fome , se for sono vou dormir agora com licença .

Sasuke acaricia , a face de Naruto o menor cora com o contato não queria que ele o toca-se já não era humilhação demais ser possuído enquanto estava drogado?

– Durma Naruto-kun assim vai estar saudável para mim . – Sasuke lambeu os lábios de Naruto o loiro apenas fechou os olhos contou até 10 respirou fundo e disse ao moreno.

– Se me quer saudável deixe-me ir embora , garoto nem te conheço dormiu comigo não me importo vou arruma alguém que me ame de verdade e aceitara a decisão de eu não ser mais puro. – falou ríspido e frio , seus orbes detinha um brilho diferente seria esperança?

Sasuke apenas engoliu seco , afrouxou sua gravata deitou seu corpo sobre de Naruto e o abraço sem nenhuma malicia apenas carinho , o loiro continua com olhos abertos quando Sasuke desfez o abraço o loiro disse.

– Boa noite . Garoto.. – disse isso , ele se virou de conchinha esse cobriu até o ombro .

– Meu nome é Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke .

– Não , a boca é minha e eu falo o que eu quiser . – fechou os olhos tentando dormir , suspirou pesadamente quando sentiu o corpo de Sasuke ajuntar , ao seu de conchinha , além de estarem grudados Sasuke teve a capacidade e acariciar as madeixas douradas do loiro, Naruto nada disse tinha gostado do carrinho que estava recebendo e por assim adormecendo. O moreno ficou velando o sono do menor até alguns minutos por fim , acabou adormecendo também .

O loiro abre os olhos lentamente , sentiu peso sobre seu corpo olhou para trás viu o jovem de madeixas morenas com o braço rodeando seu corpo . Retira o braço de Sasuke sobre si e se senta na cama , a dor de antes não estava tão intensa com agora daria para no Maximo andar rápido , levantou-se essa era a sua chance de fugir , foi até a porta abrindo a mesma e fechando a sem fazer barrulho andava pelos corredores daquela mansão de paredes brancas e azuis com moveis antigos de puro luxo . Desceu as escadas lentamente viu que detinha um segurança passando pela porta principal subiu mais degraus para não verem ele, após o segurança passa Naruto vai andando , até a porta puxa a porta enorme de vidro , sem sucesso, agora tentou empurrar mais de novo falhou colocou a mão sobre o queixo e ficou alguns segundo pensativo . . . tchan ! era isso nem todas as portas são de puxar ou empurrar, deslizou sua mão sobre o vidro fazendo a mesma escorre para esquerda com isso abrindo a porta um pouco pesada não abriu tudo apenas o suficiente para ele mesmo passar .

Olhou o ambiente a fora era lindo o jardim era bem feito tinha , cravos, rosas vermelhas , brancas e rosas , margaridas e por fim a mais simples e mais bonita na sua opinião num canto afastado Cerejeiras . Ia apreciando cada detalhe do jardim com a vista do pôr-do-sol, deixava o ambiente mais belo , viu o portão daquela enorme mansão aberto tentou correr mais em vão , o único jeito era andar mesmo , estava quase saindo daquele maldito lugar iria para sua casa – seu verdadeiro lar – da onde foi seqüestrado . Quando uma voz firme disse;

– Se fosse você não fugiria... – o falou o jovem , Naruto lembrou daquele garoto era aquele menino que lhe ajudou de manhã .

– Por favor deixe-me ir.. – falou continuando a andar , o ruivo apenas balança a cabeça em negativo , e balança seu dedos bem não era preciso se mexer ,era só para Naruto ver que foi ele que fez isso , criando um muro de areia .

– Já disse , se fosse você não fugiria... – Falou o ruivo novamente . Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara .

– Já disse que quero embora..

– Escute loiro. Gaara pulou do murro da onde estava sentado e se aproximou de Naruto – Não fuja agora espere o momento certo , se fosse você aceitaria tudo que ele propor a você.

– Nunca essa é minha única chance. – falou com o cenho franzido . – Se eu ficar não terei outra chance .

– Baka... nem , tem dinheiro para ficar em algum lugar, Konoha é grande mais não para ele , ele te achara em um piscar de olhos .

– O que devo fazer então – falou ironico . – me vender de corpo e alma para ele e quando ele me der de tudo e fujo como nada tive-se acontecido .

– Exatamente . O ruivo sorriu . – Como ele te perceguira você deves-se casar com outro Uchiha , mesmo que ele seja mais velho que você. Sendo da familia , Sasuke não relara em um fiu de cabelo seu , durmas com outro... – pronunciou o ruivo, Naruto estava abismado com as frias palavras do ruivo .

– Por que diz isso... – perguntou ele um pouco tenso .- mesmo que ele tenha feito aquilo comigo... e já esta marcada a data de casamento , querendo ou não tenho que aceitar me casar com ele.

– És um fraco. – falou desfazendo o muro de areia . – se quizer fujir vá mais quando ele te achar ,acho melhor você se suicidar por que ai você vai ver quem é Sasuke Uchiha de verdade , pense bem no que te falei... não fuja agora espere o momento certo ... – se corpo desapareceu pelos ares como areia , o céu já estava escuro a linda lua banhava de luz as lindas flores , Naruto suspirou pesadamente por que sua vida tinha que ser assim so por causa de uma boba divida.

Casar para engana-lo ? ou casar por começar uma nova família ? sua cabeça doía , era muita coisa acontecendo , a dor de cabeça veio fechou os olhos com força o melhor era volta a dormi, agora teria que achar um quarto onde Sasuke não iria, pois queria pensar no que iria fazer sobre sua vida...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Ja havia, se passado 2 semanas desde que Uzumaki Naruto se encontrou com Garra. Ambos estavam fora da mansão - Naruto, Sasuke- a preciando a natureza de seu belo jardim. Sasuke estava apoiando suas costas no tronco de uma arvore no jardim, e fez questão de Naruto ficar no meio de suas pernas e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral.

– Etto... Garoto. - falou Naruto com certa vergonha, de pedir aquilo ambos acabaram de tomar café.

– Denovo, você com essa quantas vezes devo dizer, Sasuke Uchiha.. mais para você Sasu-chan. - disse roubou um beijo de Naruto.

– Grww... Baka não fassa mais isso. - limpou sua boca com as costas da mão. E voltou a indagar. - Queria falar que.. que eu to com fome. - corou.

– Hãm? mas, Naruto, acabamos de tomar café.

– Você não entende você ficou tanto tempo so me beijando. - fez cara de nojo ao se lembrar.- que eu nem comi direito. - Mintiu o fato é que Naruto como muito mais do que comia a uns dias atras.

– Hm... que seja, levante. - Após Naruto se levantar, Sasuke foi andando calmamente percebeu que Naruto nãom estava seguindo o mesmo. Olhou para trás viu Naruto com uma mão na cabeça e uma na barriga. Dobrou os joelhos para sustentar-se para não perde o equlibrio.

– Sasuke... - chamou Naruto quando estava quase caindo no chão antes de cair, Sasuke foi correndo para lhe segurar.

– Naruto o que foi? Me diga logo ! - perguntava desesperado não sabia o que fazer se chamaria alguem ou iria atrás de algume.

– Etto... Garoto... eu to bem. - forçou um sorriso.

– Sei... deves tomar mais cuidado antes de cair - Sasuke apontou para o chão onde detinha umas pedras provavelmente se Sasuke não seguraçe Naruto ele poderia bater a cabeça.

– Go...

Sasuke calou Naruto com um beijo calido e lento sua ligua pedia passagem pela boca do menor Naruto lhe deu acesso e Sasuke logo continuo sua lingua brincava com a do loiro dos olhos belamentes azuis. Viu que o menor estava perdendo o folego parou e ajudou o mesmo a se levantar.

– Vem vou ver o que eles arrumam para você okay!. - Sasuke puxou a porta da mansão abrindo a mesma e logo em ceguida fechando. Naruto estava atrás dele, eles foram até a sala de visita onde Sasuke apresentou sua familia a Naruto. Sasuke fechou o cenho ao ver aquela mulher.

– SASUKE-KUN - gritou a mulher de cabelos rosas ela detinha olhos verdes cabelos que iam até a nuca, e usava um vestido azul com um sapato de um grande salto.

– Haruno Sakura.. - falou forçando um sorriso, olhou para seu mordomo com um olhar maligino, como que ninguem avisou que aquela mulher chata e insuportavél estava em sua moradia?

Naruto olhava tudo quietamente, aquela mulher de cabelos rosas parecia ter a mesma idade que Sasuke ela abraçava e beijava a bochechas dele.

– Sasu-kun...

– Sakura ja disse; Não me chame assim. - falou segurando os pulsos dela, e afastando a mesma dele.

– Tabom, tabom eu recebi uma noticia. horrivel - ela chorava .

Sasuke revira os olhos e pergunta mais se erra realmente horrivel estava com um pouco curioso.

– Que noticia?

– Que... Que você iria se casar... como? Sasuke... como? eu sempre te amei voc|ê vai me troucar. - ela falava em gemidos.

– Mais o casamento não é de verdade. - falou Naruto chamando atenção de Ambos.

– Não?

– Não! por que so vou ficar com esse garoto por causa... - se calou sua mente veio a voz daquele garoto. - '' Não diz que vai se casar com ele por que se amam, lembreçe Naruto se quer realmente saber oque Sasuke uchiha fez comigo... você deve fazer tudo que lhe disse a duas semanas atras, mais calmamente não tenha presa.'' - eu... eu... - era dificil falar que eles se amavam. - Eu.. vou me casar com Sasuke Uchiha, por que nós se amamos, e se nos de licença temos que aproveitar antes da lua-de-mel se é que me entede.- ao falar isso, Naruto pega Sasuke pelos braços e ambos sobrem aquela enorme escadaria e indo direto ao quarto onde Naruto e Sasuke estavam dormindo.

– Naru-chan... - Sasuke estava com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

– Não diga nada so não aguentei ver aquela mulherzinha te beijando - mentiu, ja era certo Naruto queria saber por que Gaara odiava tanto Sasuke. Estava quase sentando na cama quando sua cabeça roda e escorrega.

– Ai... - caiu no cochão de qualquer jeito.

– Tem, certeza que isso é so fome? - perguntou preucupado.

– Estou com mal estar Sasuke. - chamou o garoto moreno pelo nome, como Gaara disse devia agradar ele ao maximo. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara por que aquele ruivo não saia de sua cabeça serra que foi uma coisa muito forte que Sasuke fez ao ruivo?

Não sabia muito bem mais iria descubrir de qualquer maneira nem que fosse enfrentar.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Para Sasuke Uchiha aquelas palavras que ouviu alguns minutos atrás de Naruto Uzumaki, foi mais do que um benção de Alá.

Um sorriso se esbanjou en sua face, então a insistência dessas semanas funcionaram, apesar de Naruto-kun estar meio estranho.

– Naruto... - Sasuke chamou o loiro.

–Hai. -Disse abrindo os olhos azuis-claros lentamente, fechou o cenho quando Sasuke volta a indagar.

–Me beije... - falou normalmente, aproximou sua boca da orelha do menor e volto a falar. - Seja meu...

Ao falar isso os olhos de Naruto arregalaram, lagrimas caiam por sua face por que tinha que ser assim quem imaginaria que em menos de um mês, sua vida mudaria radicalmente.

Se conta-se a Sasuke Uchiha o que aconteceu a duas semanas atrás provavelmente ele faria um grande masacre.

2 semanas atras

Naruto acaba de entrar na mansão, conversa que teve com aquele ruivo, fantasmatico foi muito tensa, fechou a porta lentamente se assustou a ouvir uma voz familiar.

– Yo... Naruto...-Nichan... - falou atropelando palavras seus olhos estavam enchados e vermelhos, na sua mão detinha uma espeçe de taça com algum liquido alcoolico - VODKA - ja pela metade.

Itachu sorriu maliciosamente, para o loiro que apenas passou reto estava quase subindo as escadas quando o moreno alto indagou fazendo o menor para.

– Se subir essa escada, sem minha atorização juro ue contarei ao meu queridinho, irmãozinho qe esta querendo rouba ele e tentando fugir da mansão - falou lentamente para que o menor entendese que não estava brincando.

– Não sei do que você esta falando seu b... - foi interrompido pelo itachi.

– Ora. não me chame de qualquer coisa, meu nome è Itachi Uchiha, mas se quiser me chama de Ichi-chan.

– HNF...! não quero saber , não sei por que ambos sismam de que eu os chamem pelo nome - Naruto falou rispido. Ja estava cansado de ser chantagiado ou humilhado pela aquela estranha organização familia.

– Cuidado com que diz.

– Não garoto, você não manda em mim!

– Ok loirinha então. - estreitou os olhos.

Itachi subia as escadas lentamente sobre,efeito do alcool não conseguia subir sem se apoiar no corrimão dourado.

– Para onde esta indo? - perguntou Naruto sem entender.

– Acorda meu irmão e falar sobre o qe eu ouvir - falou irônicamente.

Naruto engoliu em seco se Itachi abriçe a boca seus planos de fuga e de saber mais sobre o Gaara, estaria acabado respirou fundo e disse logo em ceguida.

– Pare.. Itachi eu não vou mais te desrespeitar - falou contra-gosto se um ja encomodava imagine dois.

– Hm... não falo sobre o roubo por uma condição.

– E qual é essa condição. - perguntou erguendo a sombrancelha.

– Me beije... - mordeu o labio enferior, passo umas das mãos livre pelos longos fios negros. Desceu as escada e se aproximou de Naruto seu braço sem o item rodaram a cintura do loiro, sua face ficou milimentros da face do Naruto.

– Vai esta esperando o que? - falou Naruto empaciente queria que aquela sensação de angustia passa-se logo.

Na sua opinião claro, Itachi era um homem muito belo mas o fato dele beber não lhe agradava, bebidas sempre lhe trazia pessimas lembranças de seus pais.

– Me beije... - repitiu o moreno, não iria força Naruto a quase nada. Apenas queria ser melhor que Sasuke Uchiha em alguma coisa.

– Acho que bebeu demais. - disse rindo.

– Não, Naruto-nichan. Eu so diferente dele não te '' forçarei '' a nada e...

– HAHAHAHA..., Não me forçaria? Você esta me chantagiando esqueceu? .

– Sim, mas so estou te pedindo um beijo e se eu quiser que você faa algum a mais você fara certo? - apos falar isso, ajuntou seu labios ao do menor, ja que Naruto não faria por bem então fara por mal.

Sua lingua pedia passagem, lentamente Naruto sentiu o gosto de alcool em sua boca tentou desfazer o beijo mais Itachi ompediu soltou a taça caindo no tapete sem fazer muito barulho alto. O mais velho usou sua mão colocando-a na nuca do louro, para aprofundar mais o beijo, apesar de ter sido forçado foi um beijo calmo e prazeroso -para ambos. - .

Itachi, passava suas mãos por cauda detalhe do loiro memorizando-as.

– Pare... Itachi..- falou Naruto desfazendo o beijo.

– Naruto-Nichan... seja meu... - Itachi falou sedutor. Ele pretendia fazer Naruto pegar fogo de prazer.

– Agora é serio Itachi acho que bebeu demais. - Naruto falou serio '' Seja meu? '' quem itachi pensa que é que ele era um objeto?. O menor ficou tão nervoso que deu um tapa na face do moreno de cabelo longos.

O maior continuou com a face caida para o lado contou até dez para não perde a cabeça. Ja não basta ser humilhado pelo irmão caçula agora pelo esposo dele? Jamais.

– Eu pesso que por favor.. não faça mais isso. - falou o moreno levantando o rosto marcado a cinco dedos, e roubando outro beijo do menor.

Nem perceberam que estavam sendo vijiados por duas pessoas e um deles era o mordomo de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele tentou fugir ja pegou metade da conversa e dois beijos. Pare ele tinha a prova que Naruto Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha eram traidores de sua lealdade. Mas com a tentativa de fuga esbarrou em objeto, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão, Itachi lha para ele com um olhar assassino por que tinham que ser entrometido bem na parte que estava beijando '' seu '' loiro.

Viu que ele iria fugir, foi até uma cesta de fruta - que detinha no recinto - e tinha uma face cravada numa maça tirou da mesma e sorriu, Itachi atirou a face na mira do Mordomo que fugia a faca vuou graciosamente . Por fim perfurou a ponta da manga do paleto do mordomo e cravando-a na parede, o mordomo tentava tirar a faca mais inutil estava numa posição que mais dava para se mexer.

– Pensa que pode fujir assim?. - Itachi falou em furia . O moreno percebeu alguma coisa errada naquele mordomo. - espera você não é nosso mordomo... - falou assustado.

– Claro, que não - riu seus cabelos brancos quase pratiados lhe dava um ar de charme sua voz firme e sua face palida da sensualidade e a mascara que cobria quase toda sua face lhe dava um ar me misterio.

– Eu... eu... me lembro de você. - seus olhos se arregalaram, não poderia se aquele cara Itachi suspirou para tira a tensão.

– Claro que se lembra so eu Ichi-chan... Kakashi Hatake que bom velo, mas agora.. eu...

Naruto olhava tudo assustado aque~le não era o verdadeiro mordomo da mansão, estranhou que o tal Kakashi se calou seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu que um homem de cabelos castanhos preso num rabo de cavalo pequeno e alto apareceu correndo atrás de Itachi correndo.

O moreno ia dar um soco em Kakashi mais para ao ouvir a voz de Naruto.

– Itachi pare... atrás de você! - em um rapido movimento tirou a face que estava cravada na paredepor pouconão perfura no pescoço do jovem. Pronto Itachi tinha ambos em sua '' rede '' .

– HAHAHAHA Iruka? - riu irônico. - não devia estar cuidando do seu recem-nascido filho?

– Não envolva nosso filho nisso seu verme - disse Kakashi trincando os dentes.

– Acalme-se Kakashi. - falou Iruka calmamente.

– Como? ele esta falando do nosso filho e...

– Olha não quero saber do caso de vocês o que ambos querem comigo? - apos falar isso se distâncio de ambos e ficou ao lado de Naruto.

– Não queremos você Bakada... , queremos ele - Iruka aponta para Naruto.

– Ora, seus... - Itahi correu até eles mas tropeçou no tapete ainda estava sobre efeito do alcool.

Kakashi e Iruka dois intrusos da mansão riam irônicamente, não havia graça lutar contra um bêbado mesmo sendo um grande ninja-lutador Itachi Uchiha.

– Yooo... Naru-chan! - balançava os braços Kakashi.

– Hai... - falou tremulo não queria se envolver mais fazer oque ja estava metido naquilo tudo esse caras estavam mesmi atras dele?

– Nos veremos denovo em breve...

– Aborta missão...- apos falar isso Iruka e Kakashi sumiram, aparecendo duas cortinas de fumaça branca mais ainda Naruto pode ouvir - cuidado com ele...

Continua...


End file.
